The Jurassic Effect
by Stealthytanub
Summary: This is an AU where an asari exploration ship finds earth but before anything can happen they have a collision with the international space station puting them into a crash landing at Isla Sorna, which has been on lockdown for the last 30 years. Lemons in the future, Gore Warning and Swearing present. Yuri/Femslash Femshep/OC OC/OC


**Sup Guys. Sorry for this but im announcing that my other stories are officially DEAD and open for adoption :(, ive lost my muse for those stories but this idea wont leave me alone so im going to write it out and hope that it goes well.**

* * *

**Chapter 1. The Discovery And Curiosity Killed The Cat. **

**_(Arana Vaptos - POV)_**

_2037.03.15 - Earth Time - The Premonition - The Sol System..._

The Premonition floated through space silently as the light and radiation from the local star bounced off of its kinetic barriers causing it to glitter and shine brightly, as it continued on its silent journey gliding along like a ghost towards the slowly rotating ball of green and blue in the distance. At the helm standing behind the pilot figure dressed in a casual black tank top standing at around 6'7, the commander of the Premonition silently stared ahead at her goal weighing the benefits to the downsides of this seemingly average garden world, coming to a conclusion she reached over to the pilot and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Alessa what do you make of that" I remark my smooth voice flowing over the cockpit as I look at the garden planet ahead of me with what I know is a calculating look in my eye.

"Hmm..." she whispers curiously to herself, "Well this is what we are here for, finding places for new colonies and that looks like a good spot to me, if a little out-of-the-way." she mutters to me distractedly as she runs her hands across the holographic controls faster than my eyes can see. I shake my head as I stop myself from staring at how fast she can move her hands despite the fact that I am over 300 years older than her.

"Seems like a good stop to set down and explore while we discharge the drive core" I say while moving my hand over to the ship-wide speaker without even looking at her knowing that she had gotten the hint, "Attention crew, we have found a relatively stable garden planet and are going to be setting down while we discharge, standard exploration gear untill we can believe the area safe, we should touch down in 45 minutes" I announce over the com knowing that the crew had got rather antsy lately with our long FTL flight into this system.

"Mmhhmm" I hear Alessa hum to me as I turn around at the sound, "Damn if I wouldn't hope that this planet has beaches, mm nothing quite like sex on the beach" She throws that out there with a sexy smirk and I can feel myself want to shudder with anticipation before uttering a curse as I stop myself knowing that she would count that as a win, but judging by the sly look in her eye I know she already caught my little slip.

"Shut-up" I mutter as I grit my teeth to stop myself from replying and letting her win. "Hmm, is that space debris I see, a possibly inhabited planet?" I say my tone shifting between excitement and dread and thought blow through my mind at FTL speed already thinking of the possible gains and losses from announcing that we had discovered a pre-spaceflight species, a helpless pre-spaceflight species.

"Wait stop in orbit, we need to know if this is a habited planet before we make any rash decisions" I spoke steel clear in my voice as I literally hold the fate of this entire species in my hands. If I announced them before the council could get here then the batarian slavers would be all over them and there would not likely be any left for there to be a first contact. As we come out of FTL and into orbit we stop over a relatively clear patch of sea with nothing but several islands in a line formation that seem to be covered in dense jungle. Just as I turn away something catches my eye as I try to squint to get a better look to no avail. "Alessa come look at this" I called over to her as I am reaching over to magnify the view over one of the islands that seems to be covered in clouds.

"Hmm, yeah what" She spoke quietly into my ear as we lean over to the panel that shows a scan of the ground as the colour gets overlayed. "This here, do you see it" I say as I point my finger to what appears to be a massive wall surrounding the cloudy island that I saw earlier."It looks like a massive wall" She comments as she fiddles with something on the panel before colour fully appears in the viewfinder. "Mmhhm, and it would have to be massive for us to see it from here with this piece of crap" I sigh as I whack the panel as it goes fuzzy before turning off.

"But what could cause such a primitive species to spend to many resources to build a wall around an island?" Alessa comments before she jerked herself into her chair as the light's start flickering and the hull shudders "Ah fuck" I hear her yell, before the holographic terminals flick off as I race over to the window to see what is wrong, before I see what is left of some sort of metal tube with symbols in a line that I don't recognise floating away from roughly where the ship was hit taking part of the starboard section with it, leaving a gaping hole venting air and eezo before I rush over and smash the emergency lockdown panel.

"Shiite" I yelled out before I jumped over to Alessa and helped her out of her chair as the terminal started sparking, "What the hell hit us" I shout to her before as I drag her to the wall and grab a reabreather and shove one on her and then me. "It appears to be some sort of small space station that was orbiting the planet, but I mean how did it get through the kinetic barriers" she yells out at she starts to panic before I slap her across the face and shove her into the escape pod as the bulkhead behind me crunches inwards because the entire section of the ship behind it had violently decompressed.

"The barriers were never means to take serious impacts, they were designed to keep hostile condition from damaging the ship" I yell back to her as we desperately struggle to strap ourselves in even as the ship rocks as the eezo core destabilizes in a cataclysmic explosion ripping the ship apart as out pod is jettisoned out of the side before our pod hit something hard as I felt a lurching sensation before everything went black.

* * *

A shadowy figure looked over the reports coming onto his desk about the International Space Station going offline before debris were spotted falling from orbit over Isla Sorna before sliding the reports across his desk and dismissing them as nothing to be concerned about and forgot about it for a long time...

* * *

**SOOO Guys Here is my debut for The Jurassic Effect. Please leave me a review tell me what I did right and wrong and what you like and what you didnt. Any beta testers out there just PM me.**


End file.
